deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Vandenberg Air Force Base computers
Vandenberg Airforce Base computers are a series of computers found in Deus Ex. They are located within the Vandenberg Air Force Base. The login for the computer in the reception area is tbaker and the password is dalek. The login is jtaylor for the computer inside the entrance to the Command Station while the password is #214. E-mails We Must Stand From: GSavage//UnderNet.289.83.54 To: X-51 Subject: We Must Stand When we left MJ12, I think all of us knew that we had a long road ahead. And for many of us, myself included, it has been a road of penance. I have been a good scientist, but I may not have been a good human being; I did not think about the consequences of the knowledge that I fought so hard to gain, or about the people who would exploit it for their own ambitions. Now we must face up to the decisions we've made and stand against those who would eradicate our efforts to create a better future for our children and the world. I've already lost too many friends and I don't intend on losing any more -- the bots should do most of the fighting, God willing. But we all need to understand what is at stake: if we can bring the UC online, we might have a chance. But if MJ12 succeeds then everything we've done, everyone who's been taken from us, all will be for nothing. As a scientist I find it strange to write these words, but circumstances have forced me to take a broader perspective. What we win today is a chance at tomorrow, and that is something well worth the fight -- a fight I hope you will all join me in. Gary Reaction Modules From: GSavage//UnderNet.289.83.54 To: JTaylor//UnderNet.498.784.90 Subject: RE: Reaction Modules >I've done several run-up tests on the reaction modules >and I'm a little concerned about the power curves -- >you'll find some samples attached form the last run >We're getting a pretty steep rise in the sigma variance I believe the variance can be explained by an interference pattern from the reaction module linkages; we had a similar problem at Area 51 resulting from the feedback paths -- but keep an eye on it anyways. We can't afford a repeat of what happened there. Gary Genetic Profiles From: SWebber//UnderNet.098.498.83 To: JTaylor//UnderNet.498.784.90 Subject: Genetic Profiles I found that data Gary was asking for in the stuff we managed to bring with us from Area 51 -- genetic profiles for a "." For some reason he thought they'd be a good baseline to use when calibrating the UC organic construction parameters. Anyways, find them attached and let me know if you've got any questions. -Stacy Trivia *The login details for the computer in the reception area (tbaker; dalek) are a reference to the actor who played the fourth incarnation of the Doctor in the television series . This is evidenced by the fact that the password is 'dalek', with the Daleks being an alien race appearing in the series. Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals